


Tell Him

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Tell Him

Title: Tell Him  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #56: Betrayal, and also written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)**slythindor100** 's Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 11: "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more; that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds." ~ from The Notebook.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

Tell Him

~

“You love Malfoy.”

Harry smiled at Hermione’s directness. “Knew you’d figure it out eventually.”

“It wasn’t difficult. You’re both being very obvious.” She sighed. “You should tell Ron sometime, though.”

“But won’t he see it as a betrayal? I mean, Draco was my enemy and now he’s...”

“Your true love.” Hermione patted him. “Don’t worry, Ron knows that the best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more; that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds."

Harry snickered. “Only because you’ll tell him.”

She smiled. “Well, there is that.”

~


End file.
